In the past, an approach of a multiplicity of tubes has been to tie the tubes together along the length of the launch tubes to form a cluster of the individual tubes. This approach causes each individual tube to have its own individual strength for longitudinal stress as well as radial stress. Further, in this type construction, the tubes are generally made of metal which adds undesirable weight to the launch tube cluster. Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a lightweight tube launching structure that has a multiplicity of tubes of lightweight material that can withstand linear stress as well as radial stress and be clustered together in an accurate manner with each of the tubes aligned relative to each of the other tubes so that rockets can be launched from the tubes to be directed accurately to a target.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a composite structure that is compact, lightweight, and economical as a structure for launching rockets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composite launch tube structure in which the tubes are accurately aligned and of a structure such that the structure of each launch tube adds to the overall structure of the device from a reinforcing standpoint.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a composite structure that has excellent tube-to-tube alignment in which the axis of each tube is substantially parallel to the axes of the other tubes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a composite launch tube structure in which the materials thereof are inexpensive and readily available.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a launch tube arrangement which requires no special maintenance or surface protection since none of the materials are metallic or made of a corrosive material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a launch tube structure that has alignment surfaces and bearing surfaces molded therein to allow the structure to be easily mounted in a structure for clustering a multiplicity of said composite launch pods in a structure that can be carried on a vehicle and aimed at particular targets.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lightweight composite launcher pod which has a multiplicity of tubes molded therein but the structure being such that the number of tubes can be varied for each individual pod structure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight composite launch pod arrangement which can be utilized and serve as a shipping container for the rockets that are to be fired therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.